


Hmm (Traducción)

by Maya_0196



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Distraído Harry, Esta historia también es producto de Discord, Florista Tom Ryddle, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter y Tom Ryddle crecen juntos, Humor, M/M, Me han dicho que agregue la etiqueta: cantidades nauseabundas de fluff., Narrador no confiable, Ravenclaw! Harry, Tom probablmente pensó en convertirse en un Señor Oscuro, algunos coqueteos, florería au, pero decidió que quería a Harry en su lugar, y un montón de flores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_0196/pseuds/Maya_0196
Summary: Harry es un animago, un colibrí.Tom abre una florería sólo para atraer su atención.[Traducción autorizada por Wolven_Spirits]





	Hmm (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hmm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168224) by [Wolven_Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolven_Spirits/pseuds/Wolven_Spirits). 

> EXENCIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD.
> 
> Harry Potter no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes en libros y/o películas. Esta obra está hecha sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> El trabajo que leerás a continuación es una TRADUCCIÓN. La trama presentada a continuación está ideada y escrita por Wolven_Spirits, quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducirla. Lo único que me pertenece es la traducción, así como cualquier error gramatical y ortográfico que se presente a lo largo de la lectura.
> 
> Esta obra está siendo publicada únicamente en Archive of Our Own (AO3) y en Wattpad bajo el mismo título y en las cuentas del traductor, mismas que pueden consultarse en el perfil de usuario. 
> 
> No autorizo, bajo ningún concepto y sin excepción, adaptaciones y re-publicaciones de esta obra en esta y cualquier otra página. Si vez publicada esta obra en perfiles que no sean en relación a lo mencionado en el párrafo anterior, ¡Denuncia!

**Hmm**

Por **Wolven_Spirits**

_Traducción por Alyssa S._

Fue poco después de la hora de cierre que Harry decidió visitar la nueva tienda. Había pasado por el local más temprano ese día y había sido atraído por la dulce fragancia que emitían las flores que crecían por todo el frente del lugar. No había tenido oportunidad de visitarla, pero sin duda había admirado las hileras de plantas que crecían por la pintoresca pared de ladrillo y enmarcaban las ventanas de múltiples colores y aromas.

Había previsto ir cuando saliera del trabajo, pero se quedó más tarde de lo que esperaba y para entonces todas las tiendas ya habían cerrado por la noche. Lo decepcionó un poco, pero sin dejar que ese sentimiento lo abrumara se transformó, sus alas, plumas y pico brotando con facilidad mientras flotaba en el aire con un zumbido.

Era algo liberador explorar en esta forma, pudiendo pasar casi desapercibido mientras revoloteaba sin preocupaciones dentro de la protección del callejón Diagon.

Podía oler las flores por todo el camino del callejón y no perdió tiempo en las camas o macetas que decoraban los restaurantes y tiendas cercanas. Ellas estaban bien, pero esta nueva tienda olía celestial.

Revoloteó delante del gran mural de plantas, sus alas apenas visibles por la agitación de su movimiento, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Las dalias y violetas lo hacían piar entusiasmado, y observó con deleite la multitud de boca de dragón y lirios. Además de estas había varias otras que no podía reconocer pero que sin duda le sorprendían sus esplendorosos colores. No pudo evitar lanzarse hacia ellas para darles una probada rápida.

Oh, cuanta dulzura divina. Zumbó sobre ellas, chirriando con entusiasmo ante la increíble vista. Eran tantas de ellas floreciendo a la vez. Un festín que no podía resistir.

No era como si tuviera que comer en su forma animaga. Era más un capricho que otra cosa. Pero había algo sobre estar envuelto en el dulce aroma de la flor, la manera en que sus alas rozaban de vez en cuando la suavidad aterciopelada de los pétalos, y beber su néctar, aquella ambrosía líquida.

Harry cantó con deleite.

A través de la ventana pudo ver una gran figura moverse, lo más probable es que fuera el dueño, pero no hizo ademán de abrir la puerta; solo lo observaba de lejos, por tanto, Harry no se sentía amenazado. Estaba un poco incómodo de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de las flores a expensas de otra persona; sin embargo, se prometió que compraría flores la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Por no hablar de lo bonito que sería tener flores como esas en su casa…

Dejó escapar un chillido decepcionado cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba haciendo un poco tarde y necesitaba regresar a casa. Voló por la ventana por un momento, su pequeña forma reflejándose en el cristal, antes de regresar por el callejón, lejos de su lugar favorito.

Se preguntó si sería extraño tomar una siesta al medio día oculto entre esas flores…

* * *

La campana sonó fuerte cuando Harry abrió la puerta y entró a la florería. Dentro se sentía más fresco y olía a tantas flores maravillosas que el moreno por un momento se le dificultó no transformarse en ese mismo instante para explorar cada pulgada del lugar. Miró a su alrededor con una leve sonrisa ante el interior acogedor y refinado. Era claro que el edificio era antiguo por los ladrillos tanto en su interior como el exterior, pero el mobiliario estaba bien hecho, con madera oscura pulida que permitía a los colores de las flores destacar.

Los techos eran altos y llenos de frascos de vidrio cortados de diversas formas, y había pocos lugares que no tenían un tipo de planta ocupando el espacio.

A Harry le encantó al instante.

—Hermoso —soltó en un suspiro, feliz.

—Gracias —una voz habló a su derecha.

Harry saltó y giró, ruborizándose ligeramente al ser tomado con la guardia baja. Y por haber sido escuchado.

—¿Tom Ryddle? —parpadeó, un poco sorprendido de ver al hombre que estaba allí con un delantal oscuro sobre el pantalón y camisa, con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, dejando al descubierto sus antebrazos musculosos. Harry tragó mientras sus ojos recorrían la pálida piel antes de parpadear y encontrarse con unos ojos divertidos.

—Harry Potter—respondió Tom—, pareces sorprendido—sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

Harry cruzó sus brazos, intentando fuertemente no ruborizarse.

—Sólo-bueno, ¿trabajas aquí? —No podía evitarlo. No había imaginado que Tom Ryddle, el prefecto de Slytherin, el que era el no.1 de sus clases, trabajara como florista. Había pensado en algo… bueno, más discreto. Como la política, por ejemplo. O duelo. Incluso en el área de investigación como Harry. El hombre sin duda era inteligente y con la habilidad suficiente para quedar en cualquiera de ellos.

La sonrisa de Tom creció.

—Soy el dueño—dijo—. ¿Es muy extraño?

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Tú? Quiero decir, eh, no, en realidad quise decir que, si alguien haría un negocio exitoso, ese serías tú; es solo que… ¿una florería?

Tom levantó una ceja ante el extraño cumplido.

—Bueno, me encontré intrigado por el uso de la magia en el campo de la Herbología, y abrir una florería parecía ser una excelente manera de beneficiarse de ella.

Harry parpadeó.

—Supongo… que tiene sentido —Pasó una mano por su cabello, dejando las hebras más oscuras alzarse. Vio el movimiento en los ojos de Tom pasar de su cabello a su rostro, labios temblando levemente. Dejó caer su mano un poco tímido. Supuso que Tom se desanimaría ante un aspecto tan desaliñado. No es que a Harry le importara, por supuesto. Se sonrojó un poco ante la idea.

—Entonces, Harry —Ryddle inclinó su cabeza, mirando al hombre más bajo con ojos oscuros. Siempre había algo en esos ojos que hacían a Harry estremecer. No eran duros pero sí difíciles de leer, y esa incógnita era emocionante e inquietante a la vez porque Harry no tenía idea de lo que Tom estaba pensando.

—Er… ¿sí?

—¿Qué te trae a mi tienda?

—Oh —Harry expresó, una risa avergonzada escapando de sus labios—. Cierto, um, flores. Vendes flores —volvió a pasar sus manos por su cabello, incapaz de ayudarse a detener aquella acción inconsciente.

Los labios de Tom volvieron a moverse, pero entonces dejó escapar un sonido de diversión: — Así es.

Harry se sonrojó. Dioses, debe estar sonando como un idiota, balbuceando, tartamudeando y afirmando lo obvio.

Tom pareció apiadarse de él.

—¿Te gustaría comprar algo?

Harry asintió rápido.

—Sí, sí por favor. Yo, son muy hermosas y huelen delicioso —embozó una sonrisa, brillante y emocionada. Vio a Tom vacilar y se apresuró a mantener fluida la conversación—. ¿Entonces tú las cultivaste? Es realmente asombroso. Neville siempre me hablaba de las plantas que crecía, pero ninguna eran flores; lo que es una lástima, porque lo que has hecho… —se detuvo entonces, atraído por los colores centellantes de las plantas que se inclinaban hacia él a modo de saludo, mostrando sus pétalos y agitando sus hojas—… es increíble—volteó hacia Tom que lo miraba fijamente y rígido.

Harry titubeó.

Tom lo miro por un momento más antes de finalmente hablar: —¿Tenías algún color en mente?

—Oh, um, no, en realidad no… me gusta el naranja y el amarillo, pero no soy exigente —Harry agitó sus manos tranquilizadoramente—; realmente estoy bien con cualquier cosa.

Tom le miró con una rara media sonrisa, como si pensara que la petición de Harry era curiosa, más no dijo nada mientras reunía suficientes flores para hacer un ramo más grande de lo que Harry había esperado. Era exquisita la manera en que Tom lo hacía. El exuberante follaje nutrió los vibrantes colores al igual que los largos mechones de hierba y zarcillos de enredaderas caían, dándole al ramo un toque delicado y etéreo.

Una vez los tallos fueron atados y envueltos en papel de colores, Tom se lo entregó.

—Como es tu primera visita, será gratis.

Harry pronto contestó: —¿Qué? No, no puedo. Es demasiado. No tienes que hacerlo solo porque nos conocemos.

—Tonterías, es un simple regalo de agradecimiento por tu visita—respondió Tom.

—Pero yo —Harry vaciló. No podía decirle a Tom que había estado robando néctar de sus flores para darse un gran festín. Se sonrojó un poco avergonzado. Tom probablemente lo consideraría un ladrón, quizás un acosador.

El más alto arqueó una ceja, antes de comentar—: Si te sientes muy incómodo, podrías solo comprar la próxima vez que desees un ramo conmigo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron sorprendidos y su sonrojo tomó más fuerza.

—C-cierto—dijo—, lo haré. Quiero decir, por supuesto que lo haré. Gracias Tom. Por esto. Realmente lo aprecio. 

Tom sonrió entonces, una horrible pero encantadora sonrisa, y Harry decidió que lo mejor era irse antes de hacer el ridículo.

Salió con una despedida rápida y dio unos cuantos pasos lejos de la tienda antes de detenerse y llevar el ramo a su nariz. Inhaló ese aroma floral y sonrió.

* * *

Harry dejó las flores sobre la mesa del comedor en su pequeño apartamento. No pudo evitar sonreír y enterrar su nariz en el ramo cada vez que pasaba por él.

Era raro relacionar un arreglo floral con alguien tan Slytherin como Tom Ryddle. No es que Harry tuviera algo contra la casa. Claro, Draco Malfoy y él podrían haber tenido una pequeña rivalidad, pero ¿cómo se suponía que Harry sabría que rechazar compartir un compartimiento se consideraba la peor de las ofensas?

Al final, Harry había entrado a Ravenclaw, y solo había observado la extraña rivalidad entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin. A veces lo había encontrado gracioso, pero era más que nada molesto estar a menudo teniendo que deslizarse entre los ataques mientras que en la biblioteca perturbaban el estudio de los demás. Y ahora, casi una década más tarde, aquellas rivalidades parecían… tontas. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo amable que había resultado cierto Slytherin.

Harry tarareaba mientras volvía a colocar agua en el florero, reacomoda las flores y quitaba unas cuantas hojas amarillentas. Había pasado casi una semana desde que las había conseguido, y estas aún se veían frescas y deslumbrantes. Harry se preguntó si estaban encantadas para seguir con vida, o si habían sido cultivadas de una manera especial. Conociendo a Ryddle, sería lo último.

Aún tenía que regresar a la tienda, tanto en su forma animaga y como humano. Había estado demasiado ocupado y agotado con el trabajo, en su mayoría llegando a su casa solo para descansar después de cenar unos cuantos bocados. Pero estaba tan cerca de un gran avance, lo sabía. Tenía que haber una manera de mantener una transformación parcial de su propia forma animaga. De solo transformar las partes deseadas sin sacrificar su tamaño o estructura integral.

Respiró el aroma floreal una vez más antes de ir a trabajar. Sería otro día agotador de investigación, pero valdría la pena.

Pero, a veces deseaba solo acurrucarse en su cama y tener alguien que cuidara de él por un día. Eso sonaba… muy bien.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, Harry no pudo resistir la tentación y visitó la florería después del trabajo. Como la vez anterior estaba cerrada, aunque parecía que Tom estaba dentro, probablemente limpiando y preparando todo para el día siguiente. «_Qué trabajador_» Harry pió admirado mientras flotaba frente a la ventana, sus alas zumbando. Era probable que trabajara más horas de las que Harry hacía. Se preguntó curioso si Tom tenía alguien esperándolo en casa por las noches, extrañándolo cuando trabajaba especialmente tarde.

Sacudió sus pensamientos con un alto chillido, distrayéndose a sí mismo de tal pensamiento no deseado al zambullirse en las flores con encantado entusiasmo, incapaz de resistir cuando ellas simplemente olían _tan bien_. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó entre los pétalos, pero cuando finalmente terminó, el sol se estaba ocultando. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio, aterrizando en uno de los tallos de las flores. Pavoneó un poco sus plumas, permitiendo que el cielo de la tarde lo adormeciera en un sueño ligero.

El sonido de una campana tronar cuando la puerta se abrió lo despertó de la sorpresa. Se sacudió en el aire, batiendo sus alas cuando se giró para ver lo que había provocado tal tronar.

Tom. Era Tom, con una chaqueta ligera sobre su camisa y sin su delantal. Estaba cerrando, luego volteó y- se detuvo, su mirada cayó sobre la forma de Harry, tan pequeño como era.

Por un momento se limitó a observar.

Entonces Tom dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo con esa profunda y suave voz suya.

Harry aleteó un poco más cerca, incapaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. Dejó escapar una pequeña canción, alta y alegre antes de recordar y retroceder, muy contento de no poder sonrojarse. Su forma animaga no era ningún secreto; se había registrado en el Ministerio desde el momento en que había logrado la transformación, pero era probable que Tom no supiera que era él. Merlín, pensaría que Harry era una especie de acosador si descubría que había estado rondando su negocio, prácticamente robando de sus flores.

Soltó un pequeño piar para después alejarse volando antes que Tom pudiera reaccionar, su pequeño cuerpo rápido pasando por el callejón y, finalmente, por la pequeña ventana que siempre quedaba abierta en su apartamento. Aterrizó en el ramo de flores en la mesa y se permitió descansar. De hecho, tal vez solo se quedaría allí por la noche. Estaba lleno y cansado, solo quería dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

Con los ojos cerrados, se preguntó si debería pasar por la tienda en su hora de almuerzo y comprar otro ramo. Para pagar a Tom por las flores, por supuesto.

* * *

—Hola—saludó el moreno por primera vez en todo este tiempo al entrar en la florería. Sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente mientras respiraba ese estupendo aroma, frescura impregnando toda la tienda. Cuando los abrió, Tom lo miraba un poco extrañado. Se ruborizó.

—Hola —respondió de regreso Tom, arqueando ligeramente los labios. La palabra debe haber sonado extraña viniendo del más alto, quien raramente hablaba de forma tan casual y, sin embargo, sonando tan… extrañamente agradable.

—Qué tal —dijo Harry sin convicción. De nuevo. Maldijo en su mente—. Uhm, estoy aquí por otro ramo… —sus ojos se detuvieron en las grandes flores de girasol con tres capas de pétalos de color rojo, amarillo y naranja brillante, todas centradas en torno a un centro oscuro.

—¿Ya se marchitaron las últimas? —preguntó Tom con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué? No, no lo están. Todavía se ven hermosas —Harry se apresuró a tranquilizar—. Sólo... er, en realidad ahora quería pagar por unas. Ya sabes, como agradecimiento por, um—por alimentarme dos veces—, por las flores.

—Yo elegí dártelas —Tom le recordó.

—Lo sé —Harry se revolvió el cabello—. Sólo… quería mostrar mi agradecimiento.

—Pues bien —dijo Tom, tomando tres de las grandes flores que Harry había estado mirando. Luego, estaba rodeado de tonos rojos y brillante follaje verde.

El de menor estatura lo observó, incapaz de ocultar su emoción. En realidad, no le importaría llenar todo su apartamento con estas flores. Se preguntó, por un momento, si Tom estaría de acuerdo con decorar su casa con ellas. Entonces pensó distraído que sería agradable ver a Tom en su apartamento.

Ruborizado ante esa idea, Harry se obligó a prestar atención a lo que Tom estaba diciendo.

—Tú ya sabes lo que he estado haciendo desde que nos graduamos. ¿Qué hay de ti? —El florista le preguntó mientras colocaba las flores de su agrado.

—Oh, um, he estado trabajando con Beglan. El maestro de Transfiguración. Um, investigando, supongo. En la transformación de animago. Creo que hay una manera de mantener una transformación parcial sin ningún contratiempo: sin perder la cabeza, desformar tu cuerpo o destrozarte. Y estoy cerca. Muy cerca, lo sé —respondió, señalando enfáticamente con los brazos.

—Ah sí, siempre fuiste bueno en Transfiguración, lo recuerdo. Tienes talento —Tom sonrió de esa manera encantadora que lo hacía enrojecer y Harry trató de ignorar la forma en que su corazón latía un poco más fuerte a la vista de tal expresión en el rostro del hombre.

—Dicen que también mi padre era bueno —dijo con una pequeña risa, ojos cayendo hacia un lado—Debo haberlo obtenido de él.

—Quizás —Tom estuvo de acuerdo—, pero estoy seguro de que tu descubrimiento será por tu habilidad, y no por el apellido que llevas.

Harry lo vio sorprendido, su boca un poco abierta. Él, Tom, pensó que Harry era… ¿hábil? Parpadeó y tragó.

—Yo, gracias —comentó un poco bajo, encontrándose con una agradable sensación de calidez. ¿Por qué, porque había sido halagado? No, eso ya había pasado un montón de veces.

Pero…

_Igual que tu padre._

Siempre había sido dicho con cariño, con ojos que no terminaban de ver a Harry.

El moreno sonrió, sintiendo el corazón más cálido que hacía mucho tiempo.

—Gracias, Tom —respondió, bajo, sin necesidad de transmitir en volumen el peso de sus palabras.

Las manos de Tom se detuvieron y miraron las flores, tragando visiblemente. Luego volvió a mirar al ojiverde, pensamientos desconocidos recorriendo detrás de esos incomprensibles ojos de los suyos.

—No hay de qué, Harry. —Y- Merlín, si tan solo su nombre saliendo de los labios de Tom no sonara como pecado.

_«No seas tonto» _Harry se regañó. «_Cómo si Tom estuviera interesado en alguien como tú_».

Agarró sus flores con suavidad mientras intentaba llegar a su monedero.

—¿Cuánto te debo?

—Nada —dijo Tom, dirigiendo a Harry a la puerta antes de que pudiera protestar—. Es un regalo de ánimo. Estás cerca de un gran descubrimiento, tú lo has dicho. Toma esto como un símbolo de mi confianza en tus habilidades.

—¿Qué? Pero, ya me regalaste las flores. ¡Otra vez! Y- —Harry se interrumpió, tratando de zafarse de las garras de Tom, pero el agarre del otro hombre era sorprendentemente firme para sostenerlo gentil. Solo un momento más tarde se encontró de pie junto a la puerta con un agradable y educado Tom Ryddle deseándole un buen día.

—Simplemente vuelve a verme por flores la próxima vez que las necesites —le dijo mientras se despedía, la puerta sonando detrás de él mientras cerraba.

Harry agarró el ramo contra su pecho mientras miraba tras de sí. Nunca había sido sacado de una tienda de esa forma, pero por alguna razón no se sentía ofendido. Su corazón se agitó un poco y su mente estaba extrañamente mareada.

Aspiró el olor de su ramo y poco a poco volvió a la dirección de su trabajo. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras caminaba. Siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de Tom, aunque el hombre parecía un poco duro y frío con, bueno, todo el mundo. Siempre había tenido comentarios interesantes y nunca monopolizaba la conversación. Habían trabajado en algunos proyectos juntos en Hogwarts y era común que recibieran la máxima puntuación.

Aun así, a Harry le había parecido un poco presumido, pareciendo disfrutar de hacer alarde a sus habilidades.

En su séptimo año, Tom había realizado más de un hechizo complejo frente a la clase con una sonrisa en los labios, como si se alegrara de estar por encima de los demás.

E incluso después de graduarse, Harry recordó encontrarse con el otro hombre en un momento raro, siempre cuando Tom estaba siendo elogiado por algún logro u otra cosa. Harry pensó que se había ganado un premio o dos por sus logros en diversos campos. En realidad, nunca se había interesado en saber en qué; nunca le habían gustado los presumidos.

¿Pero este Tom Ryddle? Bueno, seguía siendo un poco distante, pero se veía muy orgulloso de su trabajo. Y desde luego era bueno en lo que hacía. Su tienda estaba constantemente ocupada. Siempre veía a alguien entrar en el momento en que se iba.

Y Tom era… extrañamente agradable. Regalándole flores sin cobrarle. Felicitándolo.

Y ni una sola vez se jactó o alardeó de su destreza. Simplemente… trabajó.

Era extraño y… atrayente. Harry suspiró un poco, incapaz de contenerse. Sabía que tenía una sonrisa estúpida formada en sus labios, pero no podía preocuparse por ello en este momento.

Este Tom Ryddle, vestido con una camisa, pantalones sencillos y un delantal, con el cabello un poco más suelto y desordenado por la humedad de la tienda, con manos un poco más ásperas y sucias mientras manejaba las flores con sus propias manos…

La sonrisa de Harry permaneció mientras caminaba de vuelta al trabajo, sus pasos rebotando un poco más alto.

* * *

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro cuando salió del gran salón de eventos, los sonidos de celebración posterior a la ceremonia se desvanecieron detrás de sí. Estaba orgulloso de sus logros, pero en realidad, tal pompa y circunstancia era un poco demasiado para él. Mentalmente se disculpó con Neville por abandonarlo así.

Pasó por una puerta abierta a un patio exuberante y sonrió mientras pasaba su mano sobre los suaves pétalos de las flores que florecían a lo largo del pasillo.

Sus pasos eran suaves y su mirada era atraída tan ávidamente a las plantas que casi chocó con la figura en pie a lo largo del camino.

—Oh —soltó Harry mientras retrocedía de la sorpresa. Parpadeó cuando el hombre se giró, una cara conocida lo saludó—. ¡Tom!

—Harry —reconoció Tom, arqueando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, ojos oscuros mientras estudiaba al hombre más bajo. Algo parecido a satisfacción cruzó su rostro—: mis felicitaciones por tu logro. Es una gran hazaña lo que has descubierto.

Harry se sonrojó.

—T-tuve un montón de ayuda. De verdad. No puedo tomar todo el crédito por esto-

Tom arqueó una ceja.

—Sí todas las brujas y magos pudieran lograr realizar sus formas animagas antes de graduarse, estoy seguro de que lo harían. Si cualquiera pudiera inventar una nueva forma de transfiguración… —inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos fijos—, estoy seguro de que podrían.

El sonrojo de Harry se mantuvo antes de responderle, nervioso.

—S-supongo —jugueteó con la manga de su túnica. No había notado que Tom conocía de sus logros. O se había tomado la molestia de recordarlos.

—Creo que, cuando alguien recibe un cumplido, lo correcto es responderle un ‘gracias’ —dijo Tom, sus labios arqueados.

El sonrojo de Harry aumentó. Nunca había sido bueno en aceptar elogios. Nunca había recibido nada más que desprecio cuando niño, y ahora tanta atención tendían a ponerlo nervioso.

—Cierto —exclamó—. Um, gracias, Tom —Se encontró sonriendo mientras hablaba, agradeciendo la forma en que Tom le había hecho sentirse a gusto con su pequeña broma.

La expresión de Tom pareció congelarse, pero no obstante bajó su cabeza. Luego metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una flor. Era bastante pequeña, pero la floración era magnifica, con docenas de pétalos extendiéndose hacia fuera y con una vibrante y hermoso color naranja y amarillo. Brillaba como el sol, y olía más dulce que cualquier flor que Harry nunca había encontrado antes.

—Un regalo —explicó, tendiéndola a Harry—, como felicitación por tu éxito.

La boca de Harry se abrió de la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¡No tienes que hacerlo! —exclamó, incluso mientras miraba la flor con añoranza.

Había una mirada de complicidad en los ojos de Tom mientras presionaba la flor en las manos de Harry, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de ella antes de alejarse un poco.

—No se marchitará —dijo—, mientras vivas.

Los ojos de Harry demostraron su sorpresa mientras miraba la flor, aunque parecía más aturdido. Nunca había escuchado hablar de esta flor antes.

—Gracias —soltó en un bajo tono, sosteniendo la pequeña flor contra su pecho. Regresó su mirar al más alto y sonrió—. La atesoraré por siempre —prometió.

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Tom antes de que se asentara su plácida expresión habitual.

—Me alegra escucharlo —comentó. Luego volvió a inclinar su cabeza y pasó frente a Harry, sus pasos rápidos.

Harry se preguntó si había dicho algo extraño, pero sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron reemplazados por el asombro mientras estudiaba la flor. Le recordaba a una dalia, pero la que tenía en sus manos era más grande y sus pétalos más redondos, y de alguna manera más esponjosa. Hundió su nariz en ella e inhaló con avidez.

Fue unos minutos después de que se dio cuenta de que probablemente debía regresar a la ceremonia. Querrían tomar fotos pronto, y le había prometido a Neville que no iba a estar oculto todo el tiempo. Su amigo estaba decidido a que consiguiera ‘el reconocimiento que merecía’, citando al tímido Gryffindor.

Naturalmente, Harry había hecho a Neville prometer hacer lo mismo.

—¡Harry! —giró y vio a Neville correr por el pasillo, con cara de alivio—. Me alegra haberte encontrado. Nos están esperando— sus ojos cayeron en la brillante flor que todavía estaba en las manos del moreno—. H-Harry… tú… ¿cómo conseguiste una de esas? —Los ojos de Neville estaban muy abiertos, su quijada cayó.

El ojiverde parpadeó y bajo su mirada.

—Um, de Tom… hace un momento. Tom Ryddle.

—É-él solo… ¿te lo dio? Eso es- ¿cuánto tienes que pagar? Oh Merlín, ¿Cómo incluso lo convenciste? Solo existen dos-

—Espera, ¿qué? Neville, ¿de qué me estás hablando? —Harry miró desconcertado como su amigo agitaba sus manos, inclinándose para mirar la flor.

—¡Tu flor! Harry, ¿sabes lo que estás sosteniendo?

—Es… una flor. ¿Una muy… muy bonita flor?

—¡Harry! Merlín, Harry, nadie ha sido capaz de llegar incluso a comprar una, ¿y no lo sabes?

—Yo-um, no la compré… —Harry trazó uno de los pétalos un poco nervioso—. Um, Tom me lo dio como regalo. Como una felicitación. Por mis logros.

Neville se le quedo mirando, pareciendo dividido entre la sospecha y el temor.

—No me habías dicho que eras amigo de Ryddle… —había una mirada soñadora en su rostro.

—Um… ¿Neville?

—Quiero decir, él inventó esa flor. _La creó_. Una planta que no se marchita, que nunca muere. No necesita agua, tierra o sol o cualquier otra cosa, está sostenida por pura magia… Harry, esta flor Mealla es la _razón_ por la que Ryddle estuvo aquí hoy. Ganó el premio Magibotánico. ¡El primero en más de un siglo! —Neville suspiró con nostalgia mientras miraba la pequeña planta—. No creo que me permitas tomártela prestada…

Harry mantuvo protegida la flor contra su pecho.

—Um… ¿no se supone que deberíamos ir por las fotos? —rodeó a su amigo, estando atento a la forma en que los ojos de Neville siguieron la flor.

Este parpadeó, sus ojos enfocándose.

—¡Oh! Sí, vamos, nos están esperando. —Dio una última mirada a la flor antes de regresar al salón.

Harry guardó la flor antes de continuar, aun sin estar muy seguro de qué hacer. Tom había creado esta flor, y luego… ¿ solo se la regaló? No podía entender por qué Tom Ryddle le daría algo tan invaluable. Sobre todo, por no mencionar el hecho que había recibido un premio tan prestigioso por ello.

¿Quizás Tom…?

Harry sacudió su cabeza y dejó ese pensamiento de lado al entrar a la sala junto a Neville. No, eso era imposible. Ignoro la decepción que se generó en su interior.

Fue arrastrado rápidamente en una foto entre el Maestro Beglan y la profesora McGonagall, esta última mirándolo con orgullo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar la forma en que su mente se perdió el resto del día, la flor caliente en su bolsillo.

* * *

Harry estaba frente al negocio de Tom, retorciendo sus mangas mientras miraba el interior. Tom no estaba por ningún lado. Dejó escapar un suspiro, en parte decepcionado y aliviado.

Se había estado debatiendo sí debía hacer esto por más de una semana. Porque si bien podía aceptar un ramo de vez en cuando, una flor tan valiosa como la que Tom había creado…

No, Harry no podía quedársela. No cuando significaba que Tom podría hacer una fortuna vendiéndola. Harry no podía privar al hombre de tal posibilidad.

Harry ya lamentaba perderla. Se había enamorado de ella en el momento en que la había visto, y la había mantenido con él en todo momento, metida en su bolsillo cuando estaba fuera, en su mesa cuando comía y al lado de su cama cuando dormía.

Quería más que nada quedársela. Era su más preciado tesoro. Pero no podía ser tan codicioso. Fue la manera en que Tom lo felicitó, pero no debió sentirse tan presionado a darle un regalo tan invaluable.

No, Harry no podía tenerla. Lo devolvería. Le daría las gracias a Tom, y compraría adecuadamente un ramo de flores.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Harry se enderezó, determinado.

Entonces vio una sombra moverse en la parte trasera de la tienda. Su corazón latía rápido de los nervios en todo su cuerpo y en esa fracción de segundo, cambió su forma encogiéndose hasta ser apenas más grande que una abeja, flotando donde su forma humana había estado momentos antes.

Maldijo su cobardía, pero en esta forma, sus emociones humanas estaban más apagadas. En lugar de enfocarse en esos sentimientos, se sintió atraído por los olores que emanaba de la puerta abierta que sonó cuando Tom salió, mirando su alrededor antes de asegurar la puerta y moverse al interior.

Harry se asomó a la tienda, aleteando justo por detrás de una de las flores mientras observaba a Tom caminar detrás del mostrador, barriendo unos pétalos sueltos con su varita.

Se coló en el interior, con las alas zumbando en silencio, y permaneció cerca de las flores más cercanas a la ventana. Olían tan increíble como las de afuera, y no podía dejar de probarlas rápido; unas cuantas flores no harían daño.

Ah, tal vez unas pocas más.

Dejó escapar un sonido alto de satisfacción mientras volaba de flor en flor, olvidando por completo que había venido aquí con un propósito en mente.

Al menos hasta que se dio la vuelta, con intención de volar a la siguiente flor, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con el propio Tom.

Dejó escapar un chirrido de sorpresa, retrocediendo e inmediatamente sintiéndose avergonzado, contento de no poder ruborizarse en esta forma.

Merlín, Tom le había visto alimentarse de sus flores como un glotón. Su gemido surgió como un canturreo bajo y las plumas de su cola decayeron.

El humano rió, un sonido profundo y gutural, haciendo a Harry volar un poco más cerca, disfrutando de las vibraciones profundas.

—Hola, Harry —saludó.

El ave se congeló, sus alas deteniéndose provocando su caída instantánea y haciéndolo aterrizar en la palma de la suave y caliente mano de Tom. La piel bajo sus pequeñas garras era delicada, por lo que tuvo cuidado de no romperla mientras se acomodaba mirando tímido al alto hombre.

Claro, el que haya sido salvado no detuvo el rápido palpitar de su corazón, velocidad comparada con sus alas. Porque Tom lo _sabía_. Tom sabía cuál era la forma animaga de Harry.

¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Y sí lo hubiera sabido todo este tiempo que Harry había picado sus flores?

Resistió el impulso de ocultar su rostro bajo su ala. Dejó escapar un piar que sonaba dudoso, no muy seguro de lo que esperaba, pero la forma en que Tom lo miraba estaba haciéndolo sentir desplumado, vulnerable bajo el escrutinio del hombre.

Finalmente, Tom sonrió y entró a su tienda con Harry aún acunado entre sus manos. La puerta del local se cerró con un movimiento de varita y se dirigió a la habitación detrás del mostrador. Era más caliente que el resto de la tienda, y contenía una pequeña cocina, una mesa de comedor y sillas. Hubo un sillón en la esquina con una pequeña pila de libros apilados junto a él.

Tom colocó a Harry en una de las sillas del comedor y dio un paso atrás, apoyando la cadera en la mesa al lado de la silla con los brazos cruzados.

—Aunque encuentro tu forma animaga bastante adorable, Harry, creo que en este momento sería más conveniente que te transformaras.

Harry se removió un poco en la silla que encogía más su ya pequeña forma. Tom parecía imposiblemente grande, cerniéndose sobre él como una montaña, y tan plácido e inmóvil como una roca.

Pero supuso que ya había sido atrapado, y en realidad no había manera de escapar. No si quería volver a probar el sabor de las flores de Tom. Aun así, se dio unos segundos más antes de, a regañadientes, regresar a su forma original. Casi deseaba no haberla perfeccionado tan bien, porque un segundo después estaba sentado con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas mientras se fijaba en la satisfecha expresión de Tom.

—Um —musitó—, ey—estaba bastante seguro de que se había sonrojado. Por un momento se debatió si debía decir salgo, cuando por fin se acordó de la razón por la que había venido aquí en primer lugar.

Buscó la flor en su bolsillo y la sostuvo en alto a su pesar. Incluso ahora no podía apartar sus ojos de los bellos pétalos.

»Tú, eh, me regalaste esto, y fue muy amable de tu parte y todo, pero no creo poder aceptarlo. ¡Es demasiado! ¡No tenías por qué sentirte obligado a darme algo, sobre todo cuando vale tanto! Merlín, podrías retirarte después de vender una sola. Me siento tan mal por no haberlo sabido… —Se interrumpió, su brazo bajó un poco cuando Tom no hizo movimiento para agarrarla.

De hecho, Tom parecía verse un poco desilusionado con los brazos cruzados y frente en alto.

—Estás rechazando mi regalo—dijo en un tono seco—, ¿es tan horrible?

La cabeza de Harry reflejó su negación y miró a Tom alarmado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, por supuesto que no! Es increíble. De verdad, nunca había visto nada tan bellamente hecho. Es una obra maestra, una obra de arte, en serio. Es el regalo más preciado que he recibido. Pero… realmente no lo merezco. Y has sido tan amable. Todavía tengo tantos de tus arreglos, y los amo. Son maravillosos—Tuvo que detenerse por un momento, sonriendo al pensar en la forma en que las flores iluminaban su casa. Sacudió su cabeza y continuó—, pero no entiendo como puedes ser tan generoso y amable cuando no he hecho nada por ti.

Harry observo preocupado a Tom, esperando no haberlo ofendido o herido sus sentimientos. Merlín, lo último que quería hacer era alejarse de él. Porque Tom era… amable y reflexivo, inteligente, y por supuesto, guapo. A veces un poco arrogante, pero parecía haber madurado y ahora parecía casi entrañable cuan orgulloso era el hombre. Y -Oh Merlín, ¿se estaba volviendo a sonrojar? Tom estaba lo suficiente cerca para tocarlo, y lo estaba mirando con una intensidad que le dejó débil a pesar de encontrarse sentado.

—¿No? —Tom finalmente soltó mientras observaba a Harry casi pensativo—. No, supongo que no—Algo parecido a cariño curvó los labios de Tom en una sonrisa—. Yo… —continuó antes de detenerse, seguía mirando a Harry—, supongo que solo tendré que mostrártelo —Entonces bajó su cabeza hasta estar a la misma altura de la de Harry, separadas por meras pulgadas, tan cerca que el ojiverde podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre su piel.

Sentía como si estuviera soñando. Porque ciertamente, esto no podía ser real.

La respiración de Harry se cortó cuando sus ojos se encontraron, apenas una pulgada de distancia. Tom estaba tan cerca, sus iris enfocadas mientras se veían por momentos; un agónico segundo que hizo a Harry preguntarse si podría morir si Tom _no hacía algo_.

Y luego los labios de Tom estaban sobre los suyos, suaves y calientes, enviando un hormigueo a través de sí directo a su corazón.

Los ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos cuando Tom se alejó. Volvía a tener su mueca plácida al ver a Harry, pero sus ojos eran oscuros y decididos.

—Oh —exclamó el menor—. _Oh_ —Sus mejillas ahora estaban encendidas al mirar a Tom—. Y-ya veo. Uhm… —respiró profundo, y el aroma a flores y Tom llenó su nariz—. Tú… —se lamió el labio inferior y notó los iris de Tom seguir el movimiento—. ¿harías eso de nuevo?

Y así lo hizo Tom. Una y otra vez. Y de nuevo, por si acaso.

* * *

—¿Por qué no habías dicho nada? —Harry preguntó más tarde cuando Tom le sirvió té.

—Tenía la esperanza que notaras mis indirectas —respondió—. Supongo que debería haberme dado cuenta de que ese tipo de tácticas no funcionan contigo.

—¿Indirectas? —Harry frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

La mirada que le dio Tom era ciertamente enamorada.

—Uno podría pensar que habías sido seleccionado en Gryffindor —el hombre bromeó.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Grosero —protestó.

—Todo ese cerebro Ravenclaw —Tom dijo mientras pasaba una mano por el cabello de Harry —, con nula capacidad de reconocer un coqueteo.

—Nunca has coqueteado conmigo —Harry frunció el ceño mientras se apoyaba contra el tacto de Tom—. Me habría dado cuenta.

La sonrisa de Tom era complaciente ahora.

—¿Y qué hay de esa vez que realicé un Patronus en la clase de defensa?

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

—El maestro te pidió que lo hicieras.

—También te ofrecí una foto de graduación firmada. Era el prefecto, ya sabes. Con las mejores notas en todas las materias —Tom estaba definitivamente pavoneándose.

Harry rodó sus ojos.

—Estabas presumiendo el haber obtenido una calificación más alta que yo.

—Y tres veces gané premios especiales por el logro de mis creaciones de hechizos en defensa, encantos y —Tom arqueó una ceja—, transfiguración.

—Oh, recuerdo haberte visto en las ceremonias de premios, ¡pero nunca me hablaste! Solo sonreíste… como un bastardo presumido.

Tom suspiró, pero no parecía ofendido.

—¿Y todos los ramos de flores? ¿La flor Mealla?

—Eso… bueno, um… —Harry se interrumpió, mejillas ruborizadas—. Supongo…—sacó la flor de su bolsillo y la llevó a su nariz para respirar su dulce aroma. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento y sonrió. Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con Tom mirándolo con esa exasperante mueca de suficiencia. Harry frunció el ceño de forma automática en respuesta—. Bueno, podrás solo haberlo _dicho_, ya sabes.

Tom dio un elegante encogimiento de hombros.

—Sabía que te conseguiría, de una forma u otra.

Harry resopló.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera me has llevado a una cita.

La mirada de Tom lo traspasó hasta dejar a Harry temblando.

—¿Una cita, dices? —Tom ronroneó—. ¿Qué opinas de esta noche?

El corazón de Harry tartamudeó.

—Sí —respondió Harry, un poco sin aliento y una sonrisa tratando de hacerse ver en su rostro—. Me parece perfecto.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Harry: *Entierra su cara en las flores¨

Tom: …Harry…

Harry: Tan bueno.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de traductor.
> 
> Amo este tipo de historias. Llenan mi corazón de fluff, y es muy raro ver a los Lords estar en tal dulces historias. Ay, mi corazón.
> 
> Disculpen sí hay faltas de ortografía o hay algo fuera de lugar, es tarde, tengo sueño, pero también quise publicar esta preciosidad.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado tanto como lo fue para mí traducirla.
> 
> Nos vemos en otros proyectos, cuídense, les mando un fuerte abrazo.  
Y tengan excelentes lecturas. 
> 
> Alyssa S.


End file.
